


He Walks Like A God

by Phillipa19



Series: Can I Be What You Like [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boxer AU, Boxer Liam, Boxer!Liam, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, i can't think of more tags, lilo, only a bit of angst, this is just . . . smutty smut, tom liam, you know how Liam said he has a mirrored wall opposite his shower? i ran with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fame hit faster than one of Liam’s fists and Louis didn’t want to duck the punch. </p><p>With Liam’s rising fame after every fight Louis doesn’t want to be left behind for all the glitz and glamour by the best friend he secretly loves with all his heart. </p><p>Hopefully one of those knocks to the head will make Liam realise that the person who was made for him has been standing in front of him since they were 10 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Walks Like A God

**Author's Note:**

> I had serious writers block so I tried writing something different to get out of it. This fic is the result of watching Southpaw, and Carlee sending me Boxer!Liam vines. Also the fact that she sends me Lilo look alike porn and talks about Louis getting eaten out a lot. 
> 
> This is mostly in Louis' POV but there's a couple of sections in Liam's.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this :)
> 
> Phillipa xx
> 
> P.S. I've put kind of an update about other fics on the end notes of this fic in case anyone was wondering about those.

LIAM’S POV

Liam knows that his feelings for Louis haven’t exactly been platonic for a very long time, but he had no intention of ever letting Louis in on that dirty little secret. He’d known the man since they were ten years old and fifteen years later Liam couldn’t help but want him. But at the end of the day he isn’t in some shitty rom-com and in real life best friends don’t fall in love. He knew there was a line he shouldn’t cross, but he couldn’t help but step on that fucking line and test the waters when his self-control got a little low. It didn’t help that Louis was so effortlessly sexy. The man was smaller than Liam by a few inches and Liam loved the fact that Louis had to tilt his head a little to meet his eyes. His body was so delicately curved, so soft and lush in comparison to Liam’s hard-packed muscle. When Liam was in the ring he lived for the moments he’d look for Louis in the crowd and find those sparkling blue eyes on him already. 

It was getting harder and harder to focus on his training with his thoughts locked on the smaller boy and he couldn’t help but glance over at where Louis lay topless on his back on one of the blue training mats, his gaze locked on the magazine he held above his head. Trust Louis to come to a gym and avoid any form of physical exertion other than lifting a gossip rag.

Liam gave up trying to concentrate and wandered over to him, stopping on the mat between Louis’ spread feet. When the other man continued to read his magazine while pointedly ignoring Liam, he grinned and dropped down to kneel between Louis’ thighs before falling forwards, catching his weight on his palms on either side of Louis’ head. He was on all fours above the smaller boy and Louis gradually lowered the magazine to look up at Liam with an arched brow.

“You know, this article is all about you fucking some pretty little socialite in the back of her car,” Louis said casually, as if Liam didn’t pretty much have him caged in.

“Hmm, is it?” Liam replied, completely uninterested in anything other than the way Louis’ pink lips shaped the words. 

“Yes. It’s quite detailed,” Louis replied casually before moving to wrap his legs around Liam’s hips. Liam had to swallow his groan at the wicked grin on Louis’ lips and it took every ounce of his control not to grind his hips down. “You know, a lot of girls would pay to be me right now,” Louis teased and Liam rolled his eyes. The other boy laughed and Liam wanted to kiss him far too much. “Not many people would turn down the chance to have a sweaty Liam Payne between their legs,” Louis grinned. Liam wanted to bite him. 

“You’re such a dick,” Liam said instead and Louis pouted up at him playfully. 

“You love me,” Louis said, his voice sure and Liam couldn’t help but smile.

“Unfortunately,” Liam laughed and Louis leaned up to bite his jaw, a sharp nip that had Liam ducking away with a laugh. 

 

LOUIS’ POV

 

Louis let Liam convince him to stay over that night. Louis would never admit to it but he had a hard time denying Liam anything. He might kick up one hell of a fuss but those big brown eyes always got him in the end. 

When Liam had started to make a name for himself, had started making money and ending up on tv and in the pages of glossy magazines, Louis had been sure he’d be left behind at some point. Louis had lived in fear of the day that Liam would no longer answer his phone calls. He’d been so sure that with his new life and all his new shiny things, Liam wouldn’t want to bring poor little Louis along for the ride. Louis worked at a Tesco Express for fuck sake. Only part time too.

The electric gates at the front of Liam’s property opened up and Liam drove them through and along the winding driveway. The car purred under Louis and Louis wasn’t too proud to admit that he’d had fantasies about having sex in this car. Or maybe on top of it; he wasn’t all that fussy. He was maybe a little less proud to admit that most of the time those fantasies accidentally included his best friend, but no one had to know that. 

Walking into Liam’s big house felt more like coming home than going back to his own flat ever did. Liam had had this place for only two years but he’d managed to make it feel warm and inviting within a couple of days. Maybe that was just Liam though, he always managed to put Louis at ease. 

Louis kicked off his shoes and laughed when he saw Liam’s dog running full tilt at him. He leaned down and caught the little dog as it jumped into his arms.

“Hi, Loki baby!” Louis said cheerfully kissing his little head and letting him snuggle into his neck. Louis looked up to find Liam already looking at them and blushed a little. “What?” he asked self-consciously and Liam simply grinned before walking away and towards the living room.

Louis let Loki jump down onto the floor and went to follow Liam, a feeling almost like butterflies in his tummy, making him bite down on his lower lip to stifle a smile. He’s not an idiot, okay? He knows this isn’t normal, knows that he has deeper feelings for Liam than he should but could you blame him?

He found Liam lounging on the couch flicking through channels on the tv, but the second Louis walked into the room his eyes were on him and not the telly. Liam smiled in welcome and held out an arm for Louis to slide under despite the fact there were two other couches in this room. Louis happily pressing himself up against Liam’s side, tucking his face under Liam’s chin and smiling when Liam held him tighter. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Liam asked softly, pressing a barely there kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“I don’t mind. To be honest I just need to get my mind off of stuff,” Louis sighed. Stuff being that he was pretty sure his landlord was about to kick him out. He’d been late with rent payments five months in a row, and he’d counted up his savings and it looked like he wasn’t even gonna have the full amount this month. But Liam didn’t need to know that, he’d just worry too much and Louis knew he had a big fight coming up this weekend. 

“What kind of stuff?” Liam asked and Louis could hear his frown. Louis lifted his head to meet Liam’s big brown eyes and gave him a smile that Louis knew didn’t reach his eyes.

“Nothing important. You have a fight this weekend, right?” Louis asked brightly, hoping to take attention away from himself. Liam gave Louis a look that said he knew exactly what Louis was doing but was letting him get away with it this time. 

“Yeah. I have to go to this party appearance thing the night after too,” Liam said, obviously not excited at the prospect.

“You’ll have fun,” Louis comforted him and Liam gave him a pointed look that made Louis huff out a laugh. 

“You should come with me,” Liam said firmly and Louis was already shaking his head.

“I had to change my Saturday shift to Sunday so that I could come to your fight, I can’t move my shift again,” Louis said apologetically. Thing is, he’d been taking on as much overtime as he could, he was doing thirteen hour shifts some days and he was fucking knackered, but if he wanted to keep his flat he needed the money. He’d already been living off of one meal a day for the entirety of this week because he couldn’t afford to be spending money on food. There had been a few days in the past few weeks where he hadn’t eaten at all. But he was fine, he could handle it.

“Yeah, I understand, it’s okay,” Liam shrugged and Louis pecked him on the cheek before laying his head back down on Liam’s chest. 

Sometimes Louis wished he could let Liam look after him, let him take away all his stress. Liam had offered countless times for Louis to move in with him rent free, but Louis couldn’t do that. He needed to try take care of himself because Liam wasn’t always going to be around for him to lean on. His best friend, the boy he’d known since they were too young to realise how far Liam would go, was gaining the attention of the population more and more. He was on the front page of magazines holding the hand of female celebrities Louis knew were only his friends, but one day Liam would fall for one of them and Louis would be out of the picture. So for now Louis was going to lay in Liam’s arms and listen to his heart beat and that would have to be enough.

 

LIAM’S POV

 

Holding Louis this close meant he could feel the way Louis had definitely lost weight. He’d thought so earlier when Louis had been laid on the training mat but he hadn’t been sure, now he was. His already slim frame felt breakable under Liam’s thickly muscled arm. It killed Liam because he made more money than he knew what to do with but Louis wouldn’t take a penny of it and Liam knew he was struggling. Living in Manchester was pricey for Louis, he knew that, but Louis had up and followed him the second Liam had moved here for his career. 

Liam held Louis tighter to his chest and wished he could take care of the boy how he wanted to. He wanted to buy him stupid presents and clothes that felt like silk against his skin. He wanted to take him out for meals and hand feed him sweet chocolate desserts that he could lick the taste of out of his mouth when they were alone. He wanted Louis in his home, in his bed, and it fucking killed him sometimes that he couldn’t have that. 

Later that night when Louis started to fall asleep against his chest Liam couldn’t help but push his luck, try to get a taste of what he couldn’t have. He lead Louis upstairs and instead of letting Louis head off to the spare bedroom he’d declared as his room, he caught his hand and tugged him to Liam’s room instead. It was bad of him, he knew, because Louis was too tired to really care where he slept and Liam was taking advantage of that. But when they were laid under the same sheet Liam couldn’t help but tug Louis against his chest and hold him close to his skin. Louis had stripped down to his boxers along with Liam and if the way his skin felt against his own made Liam hard under his Calvin Klein’s then he was going to keep that to himself. 

 

LOUIS’ POV

 

Louis woke to the feel of Liam all around him and he pretended to be asleep for a little longer so that he didn’t have to move away yet. When he finally opened his eyes it was to find Liam’s already on him. His brown eyes soft with affection. 

“Morning,” Liam murmured, voice rough, and it sent a shiver through Louis’ body. Liam misunderstood and pulled the covers higher over them so that Louis wouldn’t be cold. Louis couldn’t help but drop a kiss over Liam’s heart at the affectionate gesture. 

“Morning. I need to get ready for work,” Louis pouted, his head resting on his folded hands atop Liam’s chest. 

“You should quit. You could be my sugarbaby,” Liam said with a playful grin, but Louis could see the grain of truth in Liam’s words, see in his big, beautiful brown eyes that he would look after Louis, no questions asked, if Louis would only agree to it.

“Sorry, sugardaddy, I’m not meant to be a kept woman,” Louis teased and Liam laughed huskily, the rumble of it playing out under Louis’ palms. 

“Damn, if only,” Liam said, playfully dramatic, landing a quick slap on Louis’ arse. Louis yelped and shot up to escape the bed. 

He padded into Liam’s bathroom, leaving the door open so they could talk whilst he showered.

“You know, shouldn’t you be training?” Louis called out, pushing his boxers from his hips and stepping out of them to pad into the walk in shower. He flipped the handle and the water beat down on his body with pleasant warmth. Louis sighed and ducked his head under to wet his hair before reaching up and pushing it away from his face.

“I’m off to the gym after I’ve dropped you at work,” Liam said and his voice came from closer than Louis had been expecting. Louis turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw the outline of Liam stood against the door jamb. He swallowed thickly, knowing that the steamed up glass hid detail but not enough to hide the shape of Louis’ naked body under the spray. He shook his head and reminded himself that it was only Liam, his best friend who wouldn’t look at him like that anyway. 

“I think you’re using me as an excuse to slack off, naughty, naughty Liam,” Louis replied lightly, massaging shampoo into his hair at the same time. 

“Somehow I don’t think I can be blamed that you’re a bit of a distraction,” Liam said, his voice slow and deep and Louis felt it like a caress over his body. 

“Now that’s not very nice, is it, Liam?” Louis quipped and he heard Liam huff out a chuckle.

Liam was quiet for a few moments as Louis finished up his shower and as Louis flipped the switch that turned off the water he realised that unless Liam turned around he was going to get an eyeful when Louis came out for a towel. Louis hesitated for a moment before shrugging. No harm in it anyway since Liam was pretty much off limits.

Louis walked out of the shower and casually padded across the room naked and dripping to grab a towel from the rack, his back to Liam. When he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned he caught the way Liam looked away guiltily and the slight blush on his cheeks. Louis bit down on his lower lip to stifle a grin and pecked Liam’s cheek as he walked past him and back into the bedroom. 

He heard Liam get into the shower a moment later and had to swallow heavily to stop the moan that wanted to escape his lips at the thought of Liam naked and wet under the spray. 

 

***

 

It was only a week later that Louis’ landlord informed him that he was no longer allowed to live in his building. Louis wasn’t proud to admit that he’d begged and pleaded and maybe cried a little bit but none of it had swayed the gruff looking man. So Louis packed his things, pathetically able to fit all of his belongings into six boxes, and headed to the front of the building. He sat on the bench with his belongings piled around him and honestly had no idea what to do. He’d prided himself on managing to survive on his own for so long and suddenly he just did not have any idea how he was going to get past this. This building had been the cheapest he’d been able to afford.

Maybe he should admit defeat and go back to Donny, get a job in a pub and pay his mum rent to live in his old bedroom. Louis sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, felt sick at the thought of going back home. He had the best mum in the world and siblings that he loved with all his heart, but he’s 25 and the thought of losing his independence killed him. So did the thought of leaving Liam. 

As that thought flitted through his mind Louis’ phone rang shrilly in his pocket. He slid it out with a sigh and cursed when he saw Liam’s name on the screen.

“Hey, Li,” Louis said with false cheer into the phone. There was a moment’s silence.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, his worry apparent in those two words. 

“Nothing. Never mind. What’s up? Why’d you call?” Louis said desperately. If he was honest he didn’t know why he was so against asking Liam for his help, but maybe it was simply pride. It was hard to admit to the guy you fancied that you were a loser who couldn’t even manage to keep a flat.

“Okay . . . I was just ringing to see if you wanted to come to mine for tea tonight? I fancy a takeaway and a few movies,” Liam said brightly, but Louis could hear his worry hiding under the cheer.

“I . . . I’m gonna have to pass, Li . . . I’ve got some stuff going on at the moment,” Louis replied awkwardly, a sick feeling churning in his stomach.

“Louis tell me what’s wrong? Seriously, you’re really starting to worry me here.” 

“It’s nothing, Li, but I gotta go, okay? Bye,” Louis said quickly before putting the phone down. Liam rang back like Louis knew he would, so Louis put his phone on silent and ignored him. 

He sat on that bench for an hour before getting his phone back out and searching for youth hostels in the area, determinedly ignoring the number in a red circle that informed him he had missed calls. 

He found a place not far away that’d cost him £14 for the night. He booked it on his phone and called a taxi with a wince at the thought of spending more money, but he couldn’t carry six boxes on his own. He booked into his room, one he shared with five other blokes and crawled into bed at 5pm with a heavy heart and a pounding head. 

When he woke in the morning after a sleepless night where he was sure one of the unknown blokes would either nick his stuff or stab him he found his phone lock screen full of over twenty texts and thirty missed calls from Liam. A pang of guilt had him ringing Liam a second later without any thoughts as to what he was going to say. All he knew was he was tired and he had a headache and he really just wanted to cry.

“Hello?” came Liam’s husky voice down the phone, “Louis? Please, just let me know you’re okay?” Liam begged, sounding like he’d had about as much sleep as Louis.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Louis mumbled and Liam sighed heavily.

“It’s okay, just, where the fuck are you? I rang your landlord when you wouldn’t answer the phone and he said you were kicked out yesterday,” Liam said.

“I’m at some youth hostel thing. I dunno, it was less than fifteen quid so I didn’t really stop to check it out,” Louis said with a shrug despite the fact Liam couldn’t see him.

“Are you kidding me? Louis you could be in a room with any fucking weirdo! Why the fuck didn’t you ring me?!” Liam shouted down the phone and Louis refused to acknowledge the pout on his own lips.

“If you’re gonna be a dick then I’m hanging up the phone,” Louis muttered and Liam sighed.

“Baby, please just tell me where you are? Give me an address,” Liam said and Louis froze at the term of endearment, but Liam didn’t mention it so neither would he. Plus . . . he kinda liked Liam calling him baby.

“I’ll text you the address. But I’m not staying at your house,” Louis said firmly and Liam chuckled, the sound filled with relief. 

“We’ll see about that,” Liam said before putting the phone down. Louis sighed and went to text him the address. He sent that before texting a single word; ‘dick’. A few moments later Liam replied with the love heart emoji and Louis tried to ignore the smile pulling insistently at his lips.

It was barely twenty minutes later that Liam stormed into the room looking like he was ready for a photo shoot. He was dressed in a sleek navy blue suit that hugged his body perfectly, the material so smooth it shone under the garish fluorescent lights. He looked so utterly out of place, far too good a person to be in the midst of where Louis has found himself in life.

“Lou? Thank fuck!” Liam sighed, rushing over to Louis and pulling him up into his arms. Louis went easily mostly out of shock, yeah he knew Liam had been worried but maybe he’d underestimated just how much.

“Liam, I’m fine. I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself,” Louis grumbled. Liam sighed and pulled back, one hand coming up to cup Louis’ jaw in a surprisingly intimate hold. Louis swallowed thickly. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” Liam asked disapprovingly and Louis frowned. How the fuck did Liam know he hadn’t been eating properly?

“What are you talking about? I eat just fine, thank you,” Louis said haughtily, tugging himself out of Liam’s arms with a huff.

“You’ve lost weight,” Liam replied softly and Louis had to look away from the concern in his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Li,” Louis said stubbornly and Liam sighed in frustration. He walked over and picked up two of Louis’ cardboard boxes. 

“Watch your other boxes whilst I take these out to the car,” Liam ordered and Louis found himself nodding and sitting down on his borrowed bed to wait without argument. Maybe he was delirious from the lack of food.

Liam took Louis to his house in stubborn silence and Louis knew Liam was mad at him. As they walked into the house Liam quickly took hold of Louis’ arm and practically dragged him to the kitchen where he sat him at the kitchen island with a warning look. Louis rolled his eyes but stayed seated. Liam put a bowl of Coco-Pops in front of him and Louis couldn’t understand it but his eyes filled with tears at the sight of Liam giving him his favourite cereal, a cereal he only even bought because Louis ate it. 

Louis tried to slyly wipe away the tears but Liam of course saw them. He came around the island and Louis span his chair so he could hide his face in Liam’s chest. Liam’s arms came around him, holding him in a tight, warm embrace that had Louis finally relaxing. 

“You know, I wouldn’t think any less of you for admitting you need a little help, Lou,” Liam murmured, pressing a kiss onto the crown of Louis’ head. “You were always there for me growing up. Let me do something for you.” 

Louis took a deep breath before nodding reluctantly against Liam’s chest. Liam’s arms tightened around him for a moment and Louis knew he was happy Louis had finally agreed to stay with him, at least for a little while. 

Louis felt the stirrings of positivity within him and hoped he wasn’t making a mistake by moving in with Liam.

 

***

 

So maybe living at Liam’s wasn’t the best idea. He was honestly hornier than he’d been since he was sixteen and had finally found a gay porn site he didn’t have to subscribe to. It wasn’t like he could go pick a guy up since bringing him back to Liam’s place would be a tad awkward, and he’d been afraid to use his toys in case Liam heard them and came to investigate. The pent up sexual energy was starting to fuck with his head. For example, part of him wanted Liam to catch him using his toys. Part of him really wanted Liam to know. He wanted Liam to think about him fucking himself. He was so messed up.

But it’d been two weeks now since he moved in with Liam and his best friend’s constant working out in the gym downstairs had Louis both bored and horny. So that night he decided to bite the bullet. After Liam went to bed Louis pulled out his box of toys and took out the sparkly pink dildo a friend from a previous job had bought him as a birthday gag gift. Joke’s on her because the thing made Louis weak in the knees when he used it. 

He threw the toy onto the bed sheets and grabbed his bottle of lube from the bedside drawer before climbing into the centre of the bed and laying down on his back. He tugged off the sweatpants that were all he was wearing and settled back with a sigh. He tried not to focus on the fact that those sweatpants had been Liam’s. 

He ran his fingers over his chest, playing his fingertips over his nipples, but to be honest he was too wound up for that and he was already getting steadily harder. The last two weeks of watching a sweaty Liam had been foreplay enough. He ran one hand slowly down his stomach, his breathing stuttering as he took hold of his cock, stroking it slowly but firmly from the start. He quickened his pace a little, his back arching and his legs spreading wide and bent at the knees. He forced himself to remove his hand and reach for the lube, his hands a little unsteady both with nerves and anticipation. Part of him was still scared of Liam finding him like this, another more reckless part of him wanted his best friend to find him like this. He had to admit he was getting a little tired of pretending not to like Liam as more than a friend. 

He slicked up three fingers with lube and reached down between his thighs to run those fingers across his hole. He stroked over himself until he couldn’t resist and slowly pushed in one finger. He let out something like a whimper and froze for a moment, trying to quiet his panting and listen for any sound of Liam. When he heard nothing he started to move that finger slowly in and out before sliding in a second. His breath shuddered out of him and he rushed a little when adding the third, whining loudly at the stretch and not even worrying about Liam hearing. 

He worked his three fingers into himself, panting and a little desperate and barely brushing his prostate in the way he craved. He pulled his fingers out and gripped the dildo with shaking, lube-slick fingers. He quickly added some more lube to the toy before pressing the head to his hole. His right hand slowly began to push the toy into himself with short thrusts that got deeper and deeper as his left hand came up to play with his pink nipples, sharp sounds of arousal escaping his lips with every thrust of the toy. He’d worked it all the way in and was managing to hit his prostate amazingly when he reached down with his left hand and flipped the switch at the bottom of the toy. Louis moaned loudly and high-pitched when the vibrations kicked in, his legs restless on top of the sheets as he fucked himself. 

“Fuck,” Louis moaned and that was when he heard it, the sound of someone outside his door. Louis wasn’t ashamed to admit he ignored it and carried on.

“Lou?” came Liam’s hesitant voice from outside the door, “You okay?” 

“I’m fine, L-li,” Louis replied breathlessly, still fucking the toy in and out of himself. He moaned when he felt the tightening in his stomach that preceded his orgasm and he heard the distinct sound of Liam’s forehead hitting the wood of Louis’ door. 

When Louis’ orgasm hit it had his back bowing and a breathy, high-pitched whimper falling from his pink lips. He heard Liam swear and the sound of him retreating back to his own room and reached down to turn off the toy with a smug, lazy smile. He pulled the toy out and let out a sleepy, satisfied sigh. So maybe Liam wasn’t so off limits?

 

***

 

Louis was smiling as he headed down for breakfast in the morning, and when he walked into the kitchen Liam looked up and choked a little on his cereal. Louis smirked to himself and poured his own cereal before taking a seat opposite Liam at the kitchen island. 

“Morning, Li,” Louis said cheerfully, shoving a giant spoonful of Coco-pops into his mouth. 

“Morning,” Liam replied a little hesitantly, not meeting Louis’ eyes for long. 

“Liam, are you really that embarrassed about a dildo?” Louis asked with a laugh, figuring it was probably better to just be blunt about this. This time Liam definitely choked on his Crunchy Nut. He coughed and spluttered, his face going bright red as he fought not to meet Louis’ insistent gaze. He took a long sip of his tea before finally glancing up to Louis’ face.

“I uh, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything last night,” Liam replied awkwardly, voice a little strangled. 

“You didn’t interrupt,” Louis smirked and Liam blushed even harder. Well, Louis thought, in for a penny in for a pound, and said: “You know, it’s not like it was all that satisfying. I’m still horny as hell. Toys are fun and all but they don’t exactly compare to the real thing,” Louis shrugged casually and Liam looked like he was about to swallow his tongue, his eyes wide and his full lips parted.

“So why . . . why use the toy if it’s not, you know, satisfying?” Liam asked carefully, like he couldn’t stop his curiosity but didn’t want to upset Louis. 

“Well, it’s not like I have a boyfriend to fuck me whenever I want so a toy will have to do for now,” Louis shrugged. He’d never really had much shame about his sex drive and at the end of the day this was Liam, his best friend, he knew he wouldn’t be judged for anything he said. 

“So you’re the bottom then,” Liam said with a nod and then froze as if realising he’s just said something a little bit too blunt and maybe offensive. “Shit, um, I mean-”

“Its fine,” Louis cut him off, “yeah, I prefer to bottom. I have topped a couple times but it just was never as fun. I guess I just like getting fucked,” Louis grinned into Liam’s shocked face before hopping off the bar stool and leaving the room. He had to bite his lower lip to stop his laughter as he headed back upstairs to shower. He felt far too smug about teasing Liam.

 

***

 

Liam’s next fight seemed to come all too fast and Louis tried to get his manager to move his shift but the man was not in the mood for Louis’ shit. He hadn’t missed one of Liam’s matches since they were a hell of a lot younger and Louis didn’t want to miss one now but he had no choice if he wanted to keep his job.

He came home from work and found Liam lounging on the couch in only a pair of navy basketball shorts. Louis sat on the couch adjacent to him and Liam looked up with a grin that slowly faded away as he took in Louis’ expression. 

“I can’t come to your fight this weekend,” Louis said softly, fingers twisting together on his lap, and he saw the look of disappointment that hit Liam’s expression before he could cover it.

“It’s . . . It’s okay,” Liam said with a nod and a brittle smile and Louis scrubbed a hand over his face.

“I’m really sorry, Liam,” Louis said, and he couldn’t take the look of sadness in Liam’s eyes any longer. Louis stood and left the room without another word. He went to his room and hid there for the rest of the night. It was times like these that Louis really questioned their friendship. Because normal friends aren’t like this. Normal friends would be upset that you couldn’t make it to their match but they wouldn’t be as crushed by it as both Liam and Louis were. Louis was desperate to be there for Liam, he hated Liam getting hurt in that ring and the only thing that made it bearable was being able to hug him as he came out of it and feel that he was in one piece. And Liam . . . Liam has said for years that Louis is his good luck charm, his lucky penny during a fight. 

Louis didn’t feel all that lucky.

 

LIAM’S POV

 

The fight started just like any other, and he remembers touching gloves with his opponent, but as his eyes had flicked to the side where Louis should have been, he heard the words that changed the fight. 

“Where’s your pretty little boyfriend, Payne? He not here to suck your dick after the fight? You know, he’s got a nice little arse for a lad. If I swung that way I might have to give him a go myself,” his opponent laughed and Liam saw red. 

He doesn’t remember throwing the first punch. He doesn’t remember continuing to pound on the guy even when the ref had tried to drag him off. He doesn’t remember much apart from the sight of Louis’ empty chair. 

 

LOUIS’ POV

 

Louis came home to a dark house and figured Liam was at some after party or another. He locked the front door behind himself and threw his keys onto the side table, kicking off his shoes as he went. As he passed the kitchen he saw the low light lamp was glowing softly and illuminating the stocky shape of Liam hunched over the kitchen island. As Louis came closer he noticed the glass of whiskey in Liam’s hand, and when he finally came to face him he gasped. Liam’s face was bust up, but his knuckles were worse, they looked raw, some of them split open and still bleeding, leaving red smudges on the whiskey decanter as he brought it up to his lips for a sip. 

“What the fuck happened?” Louis breathed and Liam chuckled darkly. 

“I’m suspended,” Liam said, his voice toneless as he sucked back the last of the whiskey and reached for the bottle to refill his glass. Louis swiped the glass bottle before he could. 

“Lou, I’m really not in the fucking mood right now,” Liam muttered, scrubbing a hand over his bruised jaw with a wince. Louis determinedly walked over to the sink, unscrewed the lid, and poured the whiskey down the drain, all the while never taking his eyes from Liam’s. Liam visibly ground his teeth together, his fists clenching on the table top, but Louis refused to be afraid. 

“What the fuck happened?” Louis asked once again and Liam glared at him.

“That whiskey is three hundred quid a bottle,” Liam pointed out, his glare unmoved. Louis threw the bottle in the bin so hard he heard a sound like the smashing of glass.

“Liam. What the fuck did you do?” Louis snapped and Liam shoved his chair back and hopped down, storming around the island and getting so close to Louis that if they both took a deep breath at the same time their chests would touch. Louis lifted his chin and refused to back down under Liam’s stupid attempt at intimidation. “I haven’t been scared of you once in fifteen years, Liam. I’m not gonna fucking start now,” Louis snapped. Liam glared down at him and Louis felt in that moment how utterly Liam could kick the shit out of him, his best friend was a sturdy bloke and Louis? Not so much. 

Suddenly Liam gripped Louis by the hips and physically manhandled him up onto the kitchen counter until his thighs were parted and Liam was stood between them, his hand gripping Louis’ chin almost bruisingly tight as Louis panted a little in breathless shock. 

“You wanna know what fucking happened, Louis? You wanna fucking know?” Liam snapped angrily and Louis nodded as much as he could in Liam’s firm grip. “The guy I was fighting started talking shit about you. Said I have you around to suck my dick after a fight. Said he wants to fuck your arse,” Liam said bluntly, the crude words seeming all the more obscene coming from Liam’s plush lips. Louis cheeks flushed a deep pink but he refused to look away.

“So what? Why the fuck does that matter? Are you that bothered about people thinking you’re gay?” Louis asked with a roll of his eyes and Liam ducked his head until all Louis could see was deep, chocolate brown eyes. 

“I beat the shit out of him because I didn’t like the thought of him wanting you like that. I didn’t like the thought of you and him and I didn’t like the way he acted like he could have you if he wanted,” Liam said slowly but firmly until Louis’ breathing was shaking and his body was beginning to relax and go pliant in Liam’s hold. Fuck his stupid traitorous body for reacting to Liam so eagerly.

“Why do you care if he wants to fuck me?” Louis asked breathlessly and Liam smiled, the edge of it almost cruel.

“You know why,” Liam said dismissively before walking out of the room and leaving Louis trembling and confused on the kitchen counter. 

It took Louis a few moments to gather himself, he felt . . . vulnerable. It scared him for things to be so shaky and confusing between him and Liam when his best friend has been the only constant in his life since he was ten years old. 

He quietly made his way to Liam’s room, ignoring Liam’s hunched form on the bed to make his way into the bathroom. He pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink and hopped up to sit on the counter with it open beside his hip. He waited quietly and eventually Liam came into the room, expression shuttered as he hid whatever he was feeling from Louis. Louis spread his thighs on the counter and Liam took it for the invitation it was, coming to stand between his legs, his hands coming up to grip Louis’ thighs. Louis twisted and grabbed some of the cleaning alcohol wipes from the box, ripping open the packet before taking hold of one of Liam’s hands and using the wipe to clean the splits over his knuckles. Liam hissed but didn’t pull away. Louis pointedly didn’t meet Liam’s eyes at any point, staying focussed on cleaning him up. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Liam murmured, his voice husky from emotion and maybe a little from the straight whiskey he’d been drinking for who knows how long before Louis’ came home. Louis shrugged in reply and kept his eyes away. He picked up a new wipe and took a deep breath before lifting his face, knowing there was nothing else he could do for Liam’s knuckles and that he needed to sort out the nasty splits at Liam’s lower lip and cheekbone. Louis swallowed hard as he lifted the wipe and started on Liam’s lip, trying hard not to meet his eyes despite the fact that Liam was staring at him. But looking at Liam’s lips wasn’t any easier. 

He finished cleaning the blood from Liam’s face and carefully spread ointment onto the cut on his cheekbone. 

“Why are your knuckles so fucked up? Didn’t you have your gloves on?” Louis asked, his voice quiet and as casual as he could make it.

“After the fight I was dragged into the office to be told I was suspended. My gloves had already come off on the way out of the ring, so when I got pissed and punched a few walls there was nothing there to cover them,” Liam replied just as quietly, but his hands flexed on Louis’ thighs like he was barely restraining himself. 

“How long before you can fight again?” Louis asked, closing the first aid box and awkwardly piling up the used supplies when he realised he had nothing else to occupy his hands with now. 

“Two months. My trainer said to take the time to work out and sort my head out over whatever has been getting to me lately,” Liam said calmly and Louis risked a look up into Liam’s eyes. 

There was something dark and needy in Liam’s eyes that made Louis’ stomach swoop with anticipation, but he forced himself to get a grip. 

“Sleep in my bed tonight,” Liam said softly, not looking away from Louis’ gaze. Louis nodded despite the fact it hadn’t been a question. Liam helped him hop down from the counter before heading back into his room. 

Louis glanced at himself in the wall of mirrors and hated the pitiful amount of need in his own blue eyes. Damn, he was really setting himself up for heartache right now. 

When he slipped into bed it was in his boxers and a tshirt despite the fact he and Liam usually stripped down to just their boxers. When he tried to keep some distance between their bodies Liam was quick to reach out and yank him closer. It made Louis’ breath catch how easily Liam could move him wherever he pleased. They lay like that for a while, Louis with his head on Liam’s chest, before Liam suddenly huffed out a frustrated breath and sat up, forcing Louis to sit too. Louis glanced at him with a confused expression that dropped as he eyes went wide when Liam gripped the bottom of Louis’ tshirt and yanked it up and over his head. Liam lay back down and pulled Louis with him, sighing happily as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Louis’ now bare back before letting his hand rest at the dip of Louis’ waist before the swell of his hip.

Louis breath caught a little in his throat and he couldn’t help but glance up and try to find Liam’s eyes in the almost pitch black darkness of the bedroom. He felt the way Liam came closer, the sound of the bed sheets rustling as Liam’s big body moved between them. He felt the brush of Liam’s nose against his and couldn’t stop the way his eyes instinctively fluttered shut. When Liam kissed him it was a petal soft touch filled with a tentative question, but the second Louis let out a little gasp of pleasure in response Liam’s hand came up to grip his jaw and he kissed him harder, slipping his tongue through Louis’ parted lips like he owned him. Like it was his right to kiss Louis like it was all he wanted in the world.

One of Liam’s hands slid down Louis’ thigh to grip and yank it over his hip, a position that had Louis whimpering into Liam’s mouth when he felt the hard bulge of Liam’s erection through their underwear. 

Liam suddenly cursed against his mouth and pulled back, quickly separately their bodies and leaving Louis panting against his pillow.

“Li?” Louis murmured questioningly, his voice breathy and a little more high-pitched than he cared for.

“Go to sleep, Louis,” Liam groaned, and Louis heard the shift in fabric as Liam presumably rearranged his hard on in his boxers.

“Liam?” Louis asked and the name held all the need currently coursing through him.

“Go the fuck to sleep before I do something stupid,” Liam muttered and maybe Louis should have been offended but instead he laughed breathlessly, Liam freezing for a moment before letting out a husky, self-deprecating chuckle. “You’ll be the fucking death of me, Tomlinson,” Liam muttered before pulling Louis close once more. Louis grinned and cuddled into Liam’s chest with a light and happy feeling burning in his chest. 

 

***

 

Louis didn’t mean to spy. It wasn’t his fault that Liam was a kinky little shit and had mirrors all along one wall of his huge bathroom. Nor was it Louis’ fault that Liam had left the door open. He’d been in the process of stealing a pair of Liam’s sweatpants in the hopes that the shower would cover the noise of the drawers opening, when he’d glanced up and seen Liam’s reflection in the mirror. He stood under the spray of the shower head, hands running soap over his muscle packed body, his chest hair a dark shadow over his pectorals and down the centre of his stomach, dragging Louis’ eyes lower. Fuck. Louis couldn’t help himself, watching as Liam dipped a soapy hand between his thighs, his actions per functionary, the man having no clue that Louis’ breath was going shallow, his cheeks flushing a delicate pink. It was a combination of what he was watching and the memory of Liam’s kiss the previous night that had Louis’ cock filling up in his boxers. Liam turned under the spray to wash away the soap and Louis’ eyes dragged over the damp span of his back, down the dip of his waist to his muscled arse and thighs. Louis leaned forward a little by accident and his elbow managed to knock into the door with a bang. The doors in Liam’s house were thick and old, meaning that the damn thing made a horrendous creak as it swung open slowly. Louis froze in shock as Liam looked up, rubbing water from his face with one hand.

“Lou?” Liam murmured in confusion. But as his eyes dipped over Louis’ face and down to where Louis was probably sporting an obvious tent in his boxers, his eyes seemed to darken with understanding. Something in his expression changed as his hands began to casually continue washing that beautiful body, uncaring of Louis’ helpless gaze. “You okay, Lou?” Liam asked softly, a hint of something hungry under his voice that had Louis’ swallowing hard.

“Y-yeah. I was, I was just getting some um, some sweatpants,” Louis stammered and Liam’s full, pink lips curved at one side in a teasing smirk.

“You know, I had a guy come out and work on the shower the other day . . . great water pressure. Why don’t you come try it?” Liam asked with a smile like he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew it was a cheesy line, he knew he was being a dork, but he had also figured out that Louis was helpless when it came to him. Louis didn’t pause to think about it, in that moment all he could do was nod and walk into the room. He stepped up to the edge of the walk in shower and hesitated. Liam smiled slowly and walked calmly towards him as Louis’ heart began to pound in his chest. It’s just … He’d wanted this for so damn long that it felt so surreal to actually be in this moment.

Liam reached out and tugged the sweatpants from Louis’ limp hand, throwing them back in the direction of his bedroom. He gripped the front of Louis’ tshirt and tugged him forwards until Louis stepped into the shower, his lips parted on shaky breaths. He followed obediently and Liam pulled him further into the shower until the spray hit Louis’ clothed body, and all Louis could do was stare into Liam’s big brown eyes. Liam kept his gaze like he’d finally decided that this was what he wanted and he wasn’t going to hesitate a moment longer. His hands slid down Louis’ now damp tshirt and slowly pulled the heavy material up and off of Louis’ torso, Louis lifting his arms obediently.

When Liam’s hands came back to his chest Louis’ breathing stammered audibly and Liam grinned, quick and sharp and full of promise. He slid his hands down Louis’ sides and to the band of his boxers, carefully tugging at the soaked material until it fell down Louis’ frozen legs to hit the shower floor with a splash. Louis stepped out of the material with the help of Liam’s steadying hands and suddenly Louis realised they were both completely naked.

“Li … I … ” Louis murmured breathlessly, completely unable to finish a sentence. He felt like they were stood on the edge of a boundary that has been set since they met, one foot in either direction and they’d topple into a decision they couldn’t unmake. Liam looked at him like he understood, like he knew exactly what Louis was thinking, and when he lifted his hand to cup Louis’ cheek all Louis could do was sigh and lean into the touch.

“I’ve got you,” Liam whispered and Louis leaned up as Liam leaned down and their lips met in a rush of desperation and need and lust and everything Louis had been feeling for years. Liam’s hands gripped his waist almost bruisingly tight, tugging him hard against his body. Louis moaned into his mouth as their slick skin made contact and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck to pull himself even closer. They kissed like it was all they’d ever wanted to do, and maybe it was. Maybe every day they’d known each other had been leading to this. Liam’s hands slid down over the curve of his hips to grip the full mounds of Louis’ arse, Liam’s moan of delight at cupping him had Louis nipping Liam’s lower lip with his teeth.

Liam’s mouth moved down Louis’ neck and he whimpered softly as Liam sucked a bruise right where everyone would see.

“Li, fuck me, please,” Louis gasped out and Liam came back to kiss him on the lips, his tongue stroking Louis’ with slick sweeps that had Louis panting and wiggling his hips against him in the hopes it would speed him up.

One of Liam’s hands stayed on the curve of his arse, the other stroked up his back to grip the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Liam said breathlessly against Louis’ lips and Louis shook his head quickly. When Liam grinned Louis had to swallow down a desperate moan, because he’d never seen that smile before. He’d never seen so much sexual need on his best friend’s face and it was seriously making it hard not to come too quick.

Liam moved his mouth along Louis’ jaw and up to his ear, where he whispered; “always thinking about this arse of yours . . . Can’t count the amount of times I’ve come thinking about putting my mouth right . . . Here,” Liam whispered the last word as his finger slipped between Louis’ arse cheeks and rubbed slowly over Louis’ hole.

“F-fuck,” Louis stammered, hips flexing back to push against Liam’s finger, desperate for more.

“Will you let me, baby? Will you let me eat out your amazing arse? Wanna see how pretty you are like that,” Liam murmured into Louis’ ear and Louis whimpered loudly and high pitched. Never had he though Liam would be like this in bed. Never had he believed his Liam would say these words to him. He’d thought Liam would be a little too polite in bed . . . He was so happy to be wrong.

“Please. Please, Li,” Louis whined and Liam slowly dragged his teeth down Louis’ neck to nip at his collarbones.

Liam kissed him hard, sharper than before, a little more teeth, before pulling back, taking hold of Louis hips, and spinning him firmly. Louis was spun and pushed face first into the glass wall of the shower before he’d even realised what was happening. His hands came up to press against the glass on either side of his head and that was when he looked up. The mirrored wall gave him a perfect view of the picture they made. Liam’s big body behind him, Louis with his chest pressed to the glass, his back bent to push his arse back into Liam’s hands. Louis was surprised but oh so pleased by how tiny he looked in comparison to Liam’s bulk.

Liam looked up and met Louis’ eyes in the mirror and Louis whimpered a little, Liam’s hands tightening on the full curves of his hips. Liam never looked away from his eyes as he leaned forwards to press his lips to Louis’ ear.

“You gonna watch yourself, baby? Watch your pretty face as I eat you out?” Liam murmured and Louis nodded shakily, agreeing to anything Liam wanted. Liam’s hips came forwards and his thick erection slid between the cheeks of Louis’ arse, making Louis bow his back and moan loudly. Liam laughed against the nape of Louis’ neck, like he was having fun tormenting Louis’ body like this, and Louis would normally fight back but all he could do was bend a little further and wiggle his hips against Liam’s invitingly. It was like going this far had given Liam the freedom to say and do whatever the hell he liked. Gone was the man who blushed at the thought of his best friend using a dildo because this man had that best friend naked and willing under his hands. 

Liam kissed his way down Louis’ spine. He licked between the tops of Louis’ arse cheeks and Louis whined sharply.

“Stop being such a fucking tease,” Louis whined, wanting to sound snappy but falling short and sounding more breathless and desperate than he wanted to admit. Liam huffed out a laugh against his skin and Louis couldn’t help but shuffle his legs a little wider.

Liam groaned at the sight of him, his hands coming up to squeeze and spread the cheeks of his arse, exposing him to the tickle of Liam’s warm breath. When Liam licked over his hole Louis’ moaned and his eyes snapped back to the mirror. Liam started to lick over him with long slow licks that had Louis panting and steaming up the glass in front of his face, but it didn’t hide how utterly obscene they looked in that wall of mirrors. Liam knelt between Louis’ legs, his thighs thick and strong, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. His abs tensed as he leaned in to lick his way inside of Louis’ hole with short thrusts of his tongue and Louis whimpered helplessly. Fuck, that mirror was going to kill him. Liam was going to kill him.

Liam pulled back to carefully use his teeth to gently nip at Louis’ rim and Louis let out a hiccupping little breath, his cheeks flushed a shocking pink.

“Liam,” Louis moaned, the sound a little more whiny than Louis would ever admit to sounding.

Liam pulled back a hand and laid a sharp slap on Louis arse cheek, and when Louis tried to arch away Liam gripped his arse cheeks harder and moved in to lick into his body again. Louis moaned and whined and whimpered so much his throat began to hurt but he just couldn’t shut himself up, and when he felt wetness on his lashes and cheeks he knew it wasn’t the shower head hitting him.

“D-Don’t stop, don’t stop, Li,” Louis begged breathlessly.

Liam used his tongue to fuck in and out of Louis’ body and Louis’ hole clenched hard around it when his orgasm curled in his abdomen and broke apart without warning, his untouched cock wetting both his own stomach and the glass in front of him with streaks of come.

When Liam didn’t let up and continued to lick and suck at his rim Louis whimpered and tried to move away but Liam gripped him tighter and worked his tongue in a way that had arousal quickly squirming through Louis’ once again.

“L-Liam I can’t, I can’t come again, I-I,” Louis stammered and Liam stood up behind him without warning. He tugged Louis’ weak body around to face him and Louis whined at how pink and swollen Liam’s lips were.

Liam leaned down to speak with his lips brushing Louis’.

“I know you can come again for me, baby. You gonna let me fuck you, Louis? Let me fuck you against the mirror so I can see your pretty face as you come for me again?” Liam asked him, his voice huskier than Louis had ever heard it and Louis was helpless but to nod.

Liam tugged him out of the shower and Louis followed on shaky legs, his cock hard between his thighs once more. The room was full of steam from the shower and the floor tiles warm from underfloor heating as Louis followed Liam over the mirrored wall. Liam tugged Louis in front of him and gripped his hips tight. Louis let his head fall back onto Liam’s shoulder, his neck exposed as Liam dragged a hand up his chest to cup the front of his neck. The hold was possessive and it had Louis pushing his arse back against Liam’s hard on with a pleased sigh.

Louis wanted to be the best. Louis wanted to be the best fuck Liam’s ever had. A possessive part of his brain fired with the images of every pretty girl Louis has seen Liam take home. Fired with the thought of Liam fucking them into the mattress. Fuck them, Louis wanted to be the best fuck Liam has ever had. Wanted to be so good Liam wouldn’t think twice before deciding to keep Louis forever.

Louis arched his body back, going up on his tip toes and moved so he could put his mouth to Liam’s ear. He knew he looked good like this and was rewarded by the shaky breath Liam exhaled.

“You gonna fuck me, Li? Wanted you to fuck me for so, so long,” Louis murmured, voice breathy and delicate, slowly rocking his hips back against the hard press of Liam’s cock. “You gonna fuck me hard, darling? I want that. I want you so deep and hard. Please, Liam? Will you fuck me like I want?” Louis moaned purposefully and Liam seemed to snap, his body going tense with readiness. The hand on Louis’ neck tightening a little, the other on his hip coming around to grip Louis’ erection, stroking slowly and making Louis gasp and shake.

“I’m gonna get what we need. You move and I’ll make your arse red for days, got it?” Liam said firmly and Louis nodded. Suddenly Liam’s hands were gone and Louis brought his trembling hands up to brace himself against the mirror. Ignoring his own fucked-out expression, he watched in the mirror as Liam moved about behind him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Liam flipped the lid and took one out, ripping into it quickly and rolling it down his thick cock with the ease of practice. Fuck, Louis had known Liam was big, in the objective sense that he’d noticed a prominent budge whenever Liam forgot to wear boxers under his sweatpants, but seeing it now and thinking about that pushing inside of him had him shuddering with anticipation.

Liam looked up as he took hold of the lube once more and smirked when he caught Louis’ looking at him. He walked towards Louis and Louis purposefully arched his back and spread his legs a little more, the posture making Liam’s steps stutter a little. Louis felt a surge of power at the thought that he affected Liam so much.

The way he saw it, they’d already gone too far over the line now to ever return to ‘just friends’ so really he couldn’t be blamed for the shameless way he reached both hands back, gripped the cheeks of his arse, and spread himself for Liam’s eyes. Liam groaned loudly as he came to stand directly behind his hips, and one dry finger came up to drag over Louis’ pink hole. Louis hummed in pleasure and bit down on his lower lip. Liam slicked the fingers of his right hand before touching the tips to Louis’ rim. Before pushing in his left hand came up to cup the front of Louis’ neck, the hold tightening a little as he pushed in the first finger. Louis wiggled his hips a little at the stretch and slight burn of the intrusion but soon enough his body relaxed enough for Liam’s to slide in another finger. He slowly fucked his fingers in and out of Louis’ body, working up to a third finger until Louis was red faced and panting against the mirror, his hands having come up to once more brace his shaking weight against the mirror.

When Liam started to push a fourth finger into him Louis felt like his knees were going to buckle.

“Liam, Liam I’m ready, come on, come on, come on,” Louis begged, his voice stuck in this high pitched and whiny tone that had him internally cringing.

Liam removed his fingers and his hand from Louis’ neck, quickly slicking up his length before touching the head to Louis’ hole. He looked up as he gripped Louis’ hips, his eyes locking onto Louis’. They kept the stare as Liam slowly slid into his body, the gradual stretch pulling Louis’ brows together as his mouth opened wide on a soundless moan.

As Liam finally settled himself within Louis’ body, his hips pressed firmly to Louis’ arse, Louis’ body shuddered and he all but collapsed his weight against the mirror.

“Li,” Louis whined, eyes heavy-lidded but determinedly open.

Liam dropped a soft kiss on his shoulder, whispering “I got you, baby,” before taking hold of Louis’ hips and slowly pulling out. The delicious drag of his cock had Louis moaning softly before Liam suddenly thrust in hard. Liam’s hips moved in a sinuous rhythm that sang a chorus of slaps as Liam’s hips hit Louis’ arse over and over, harder and harder and Louis was practically sobbing with the need to come.

He snuck a hand down his own body and fisted his leaking cock, stroking only once before starbursts shot through his vision and he was coming for the second time, his body tightening around the thick intrusion of Liam’s cock. Liam groaned against Louis’ neck and his hips stuttered as he began to come. His teeth nipped at Louis’ neck and Louis knew he’d find another bruise there later on.

As Louis came down from his orgasm and Liam’s hips finally slowed to a stop, they stood clinging to one another, trying to gather their wits once more.

“Holy shit,” Louis said breathlessly and Liam laughed against his neck. Louis looked up and caught the blush on Liam’s cheeks, knew his sweet Liam was back in the room and grinned. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Li,” Louis laughed and Liam groaned a little, sounding embarrassed. Liam pulled back slowly, their bodies coming apart. Liam grimaced and got rid of the used condom before turning back to Louis. They stood facing one another for a moment, neither of them knowing what to do, before Louis couldn’t take it any longer and bridged the gap. He pressed himself to Liam’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his lips with all the emotion that was currently swirling through him. Liam wrapped him in his arms tightly and kissed him back with something Louis could convince himself might be love.

Louis pulled back to hide his face in the side of Liam’s neck and his best friend hugged him back tightly.

“I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen,” Louis whispered nervously and Liam pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

“I’d never pretend this didn’t happen, Lou,” Liam replied softly, “this happened and . . . And I want more.”

Louis pulled back quickly to search Liam’s dark eyes.

“Really? Promise?” Louis asked breathlessly and Liam nodded with a slow, happy smile. Louis grinned and kissed him deeply without any thought of the flashing lights and the too fast cars. No, this moment was about Liam and Louis finally figuring out how to fall into sync with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I've purposefully left this open ended so that I could maybe write another part to it in the future. Pretty please let me know what you thought of this because I'm quite convinced it's shit and I'm hoping I'm wrong lmao.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D I'm over on tumblr at thedeliciousrude if you'd like to come have a chat <3
> 
> (Okay, so my other WIP's were giving me trouble, I was struggling with updating them. I'm not going to abandon them and I really love you guys for all your patience lately. I promise to update them as soon as inspiration hit me aha. If you'd like to come and send me your ideas I'm totally open to them, so send them me on tumblr or on here whichever is best for you. Love you guys!)
> 
> Also! The fic is here on tumblr if you could help a bitch out and reblog it if you wouldn't mind?  
> http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com/post/131290775055/he-walks-like-a-god-phillipa19-explicit-liam


End file.
